No More Cry
by sassy lion
Summary: My first song fic! Set to a song by the Corrs called No More Cry


Title: No More Cry

Author: sassy_lion

Summary: Inuyasha song fic set to "No More Cry" by the Corrs.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Inuyasha would I be making stories like this? I think not. If I did, I'd just turn them into episodes of the show… it belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. "No More Cry" doesn't belong to me either, it belongs to the Corrs and who ever else owns it.

Note: This is my first attempt at a song fic. Any comments (even flames) will be accepted to be polished, shined and placed in a glass display case for all to see.

Another note: Any mistakes are my own naturally becuase this is un-betaed. A short 3 am posting due to an idea Jisoba decided to give me… I wish sometimes my muse would not keep me awake this time of night…

_I wanna feel just like before_

_Before the rain came in my door_

_Shook me up and turned me around_

_Made me cry till I would drown_

Kagome didn't smile at the setting sun, as she usually did. She had always enjoyed the sunset before, yet this one made her sad beyond belief. She turned her head towards her raised knees and began to cry softly.

Naraku had been defeated earlier in the afternoon, his body turning to ashes before their eyes as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga struck him, splitting him nearly in half before the remnants blew away, but that wasn't making her upset.

The jewel had been completed earlier that afternoon as well, with a glorious indigo blaze of light. But that wasn't what was making her upset either. When she had tried to hand it to Inuyasha, he had turned and turned away from her with nothing more than an angry look in his eyes and a "Keh", heading into the forest.

Everyone had left her alone after that. Shippo claimed he needed a bath and started off towards Inuyasha's path until the edges of the woods, then he vectored off to the south. Kirara, Sango and Miroku had all gone back toward the village, claiming they had things that they needed to do.

_Stole the daylight, brought the night_

_So much anger I would fight_

_Lost my youth amid the blue_

_Saw all the loneliness in you_

Kagome looked up for the first time in a while. It was dark now, the sun had gone down more than a twenty-five minutes earlier. She shivered, not really noticing how cold it had become, and stood up. The full moon was rising, meaning Inuyasha would be heading back to the village by now. It was his night to be human, and Kagome knew he was despising it as usual.

She picked up her large yellow backpack, took one look back at the smoke she could see in the half-dark telling her where the village was.

"Goodbye. Miroku. Sango. Shippo. Kirara. Kaede. Everyone else. Most of all, goodbye, Inuyasha," she whispered into the darkness, half-hoping her goodbyes would be heard by all of them, those she knew they wouldn't be.

She turned back towards the forest, heading for the well, wishing she didn't have to go.

_Wanna help you give you love_

_Shine some light out from the mud_

_Fill the empty find a rhyme_

_A brighter day a better time_

She would miss everyone on this side of the well. Especially Inuyasha. It had been nearly two and a half years since she had met him. They had become as close as two could possibly come, and Kagome still had doubts on Inuyasha's feelings toward her. Sometimes he hated her, other times he would show the most affection possible, and sometimes he would be moody and indeciesive towards her.

_But I'm wondering where I'm gone_

_Can't find the truth within my song_

_And all I have I'll give you_

_To let you know you're not alone_

"Inuyasha," she called out into the darkness, hoping that her senses were correct and he was somewhere close by, following her. "I want you to know that I'm not angry or anything like that. I'm actually very sad to be leaving, to tell you the truth…" Kagome took a deep breath and spoke the four words she had held in her heart for so long. "I love you, Inuyasha."

She turned and, without another look, lept into the well.

_I'm telling you:_

_I'm smiling for you only_

_I'm trying for you solely_

_I'm praying for you only_

_No more cry, no more cry_

Inuyasha smiled sadly. Kagome had been right in thinking he was nearby. He had been on one of the lowest branches of an old oak tree, hiding behind the leafy green leaves.

"I love you too, Kagome." He looked back at the well with anticipation. It had only been five minutes since she had left and already it felt like a lifetime.

No matter how doubtful he had been at times with his own feelings, he now knew with finality what he had known since he had seen Kagome for the first time. True, the first time he had seen her, Inuyasha had mistaken her for Kikyou, then tried to kill her, but after she had announced herself, he knew. He wanted her.

Treated her poorly in the begining was the only way he had known how to cover the fact that he was starting to like her. She had a certain air to her that he liked. She had a fire, deep down inside, that was always lit. At times, it made her tempermental and cranky, but it hadn't mattered that much. He missed her everytime she left.

It was just this last time, he realized she would never come back. Inuyasha looked at the well again and made his choice. He had a wish now, one that would he would need the Shikon no Tama for. He lept down, rather ungracefully, and raced over to where Kagome had last been seen.

Without another thought, he lept in hoping the well still worked.

_I wanna here you laugh again_

_Without the ache to bring you down_

_No we'll never be the same_

_If only I could take your pain_

Kagome leaned against the windowsill of her room, fingering the jewel that hung around her neck on a silver chain. _I should've left it with the others to give to Inuyasha. He had always wanted the jewel from the start of this whole adventure. But he doesn't have a wish anymore, at least not that I knew about. _ She shifted from one hand to the other, staring at the full moon. _His dream of becoming a full demon had been shattered when he had become one. I knew Inuyasha couldn't for that anymore. I just knew, and although he mentioned it time after time, his voice didn't sound as anxious as it usually had before._

Kagome turned away from the window and finished unpacking the bag she had always carried. As she reached down to pull out her school books, she didn't notice the figure emerging from the wellhouse.

Kagome yawned and looked over at her bed, thinking it was a particualry nice time to go to bed. Changing into her pajamas, she crawled in and closed her eyes, hoping sleep came as naturally as it did when Inuyasha was around.

_But if it's true what people say_

_There still is beauty in each day_

_We'll find comfort in her strength_

_One day soon we'll meet again_

_I'm telling you:_

_I'm smiling for you only_

_I'm trying for you solely_

_I'm praying for you only_

_No more cry, no more cry_

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's window as the light went out and knew that Kagome had gone to bed. He walked around the shrine to the front door. Knocking quietly, he waited for someone to answer. Kagome's mom answered. "Hello, Inuyasha." She had seen him in this form a few times, so it didn't irk him as much as it did the first couple of times Kagome had done it. "Come in. Kagome is upstairs in her room. I'm sure she'll be surprised to see you this early after she has gotten home."

_So she didn't tell her mother the jewel was completed…_ he thought amusingly. Usually, she told her mother everything first.

"Thank you," he spoke back before she opened the door further to let him in. He trudged up the stairs and opened the door to her room as softly as possible. Looking over at her, Inuyasha could tell she was already asleep. He stood there staring at her for a full five minutes before walking over to the bed.__

_I'm singing for you only_

_[Yeah] I worry for you only_

_i'm praying for you only_

_No more cry, no more cry_

Kagome sensed the door open under half-open eyes and tried to see who was there. In the pale moonlight, she saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway. She knew he wouldn't follow her unless it were really important. Keeping up the pretense of sleep, she waited.

_Reach out for your love_

_Shout out for your love_

_Listen for your love_

_Believe in her love_

He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over, drinking in her scent. "Kagome, I know I never told you how I really feel about you. Maybe it was because I was afarid you didn't quite feel the same way. Maybe it was because I knew you did. Maybe I was just scared." He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha took off the Tetsusaiga and lay next to her on the bed, softly stroking her hair to keep himself calm.

_I'm telling you_

_I'm telling you_

_I'm smiling for you only_

_I'm trying for you solely_

_I'm praying for you only_

_No more cry, no more cry_

Kagome opened her eyes slightly and saw him lean over and kiss her. Calmly he reached over and pulled the jewel from around her neck, helding between his palms for a moment before swallowing it. She could sense the jewel's aura slide down his throat and disappear completely. She closed her eyes again at Inuyasha wrapping his arms around her.

"To stay with you forever. For you, Kagome. Only for you, because I love you." He whispered in her ear before drifting off himself.

_I'm singing for you only_

_[Hey] I worry for you only_

_But it's you saves me from lonely_

_No more cry, no more cry_

_No more cry, no more cry_

He nodded off before being able to hear Kagome's whispered words. "I love you too, Inuyasha. More than you might ever know." She snuggled into him, falling asleep immediately. She knew he would be there in the morning.

~OWARI~

I know its cheesy. Oh, but enough with what I think. See the little box that says "Click to review story"? Well just don't sit there staring at it…. CLICK IT! Let me know what you think!

sassy


End file.
